Tanya (TDW)
Tanya, labeled The Tomboy, qualified for Total Drama Woods and is currently on the Screaming Beavers. Biography Total Drama Woods Tanya is the sixteenth camper to arrive on the island. She is a tomboy and doesn't like girly things. She joined Total Drama Woods to make quick money and to get into the wilderness. In [[Total Drama Woods#Chapter 1 - Here and Now? - Part 1|Here and Now?]], Tanya says she shouldn't have signed up for the competition. Rena comments on her clothes and says she should dress like Bianca. Tanya is the last one to jump out of the plane and wins the challenge for the Screaming Beavers with a score of 20 points. In Fame Is the Name of the Game, Tanya refuses to audition for the talent show. In Canoewrecked, Tanya is worried about Adam's elimination. She is partnered with Rena, who assures her that Adam will not be eliminated. She also talks to Rena about Brandon. In a confessional, Tanya said Rena is a good friend when she's not making fun of her clothes. In The Gold Meddle, Tanya is handed a paintball gun during the basketball challenge. Tanya prevented 7-Up from getting a shot by shooting him just as he went up for a lay-up. In Cirque de Stupide, Tanya is picked to ride the unicycle. She falls off, but grabs onto the rope and climbs across. Michael cuts Tanya's line, but she still holds on. Tanya looks worried when Michael yells at Adam and Rena tries to help. The Sharks are not disqualified and the Beavers lose. Tanya is in the bottom 2, but is not eliminated. In Jeopardy!, Tanya had to dress up as a baby. Michael makes fun of Tanya. After the challenge, Tanya can't find her clothes and blames Michael. Tanya confronts him, but he denies it. Tanya is chosen for the challenge and lasts until the end. In The Lakeside Story, Tanya dumped soup on Michael's head. Later, Tanya steals Michael's clothes making him naked. When Michael comes to get his clothes back, Tanya says she is alone, but all the girls are there. Tanya refuses to give back his clothes unless he returns hers, but he refuses. Later after the elimination ceremony, Tanya and Michael make a truce and return each other's clothes. In Brick by Brick, Derek asks Tanya to try his soup, but before she can, it explodes. Later, Rena and Tanya find a love letter and try to find out who it belongs to. Tanya asks the Sharks and finds out that neither 7-Up nor Oscar wrote it. She also sabotages the Sharks by adding green bricks to their pile. Later, Tanya realizes that Simon wrote the love letter. In Across the Facts, Tanya tricks Kyle into jumping off the cliff. Later, Tanya climbs up the side of the skull on Boney Island and beats Bianca to the top. In Sweet Baby Jamie, Tanya picks Michael for the baby costume. Along the way, Tanya makes fun of Michael. Later, Tanya tells Michael that she will get revenge. After Kyle leaves with the Killer Sharks, Tanya finishes the baby food for her team. Tanya also competes against Bianca in the baby swing challenge and wins, but gets stuck in the baby swing. Later, Tanya gets her revenge by tying Michael's diaper to the flagpole. In An Olympic Quintathalon, Tanya gets out of the baby swing, but her legs are stuck in a weird position, making her perfect for the skateboarding. Tanya is ahead of Oscar, but is passed up when she hurts her leg. In The Empty Bathroom Stall, Tanya and Bianca fight over the bathroom. After the challenge, Tanya takes a shower and uses shampoo, which she realizes Michael switched with super glue. In Afraid to Merge...NOT!, Tanya insults the Killer Sharks. She is extremely excited to see Adam again. It is revealed she is afraid of mice and is trapped in a cabin with a bunch of them. She is about to leave, but Adam convinces her that it is okay and she faces her fear. Tanya is allowed to go to the spa. In Here Comes the Ton, Tanya runs near Adam. She admits that she missed him and is glad to have him back. They fell through a hole that Chris set up. Later, Tanya says that she is sorry that she got him eliminated. Adam remarks that she didn't, but Tanya says she felt guilty about it. Trivia *Tanya's appearance is an edit of Gwen. Category:Female Characters